Advances in technology have enabled the introduction of mobile electronic devices that feature an ever increasing set of capabilities. Smartphones, for example, now offer sophisticated computing and sensing resources together with expanded communication capability, digital imaging capability, and user experience capability. Likewise, tablets, wearables, media players, and other similar electronic devices have shared in this progress and often offer some or all of these capabilities. Many of the capabilities of mobile electronic devices are enabled by sensors (e.g., accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, thermometers, etc.) that are included in the mobile electronic device. That is, one or more aspects of the capabilities offered by mobile electronic devices will rely upon information provided by one or more of the sensors of the mobile electronic device in order to provide or enhance the capability. In general, sensors detect or measure physical or environmental properties of the device or its surroundings, such as the orientation, velocity, or acceleration of the device, or the temperature of the device and/or its surroundings, among others. Output data from a particular sensor may be utilized to support one or more capabilities of a mobile electronic device.